


Where do broken hearts go?

by HumaNatioN



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Louis, Слэш (яой), драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumaNatioN/pseuds/HumaNatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Гарри сломлен. Сможет ли Луи вернуть его обратно к жизни?<br/>или<br/>Однажды Луи приходит домой и обнаруживает Гарри и Лиама, которые разговаривают о печально известном твите.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do broken hearts go?

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Кому же еще я могу посвятить такую работу, кроме как не Ларрятам?  
> Господи, мальчики, держитесь, надеемся, что осталось совсем немного. 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Безусловно, главным саундом данного фика является One Direction - Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

"Прекрасный понедельник для того, чтобы немного прогуляться на свежем воздухе" - думаю я.  
  
Сейчас все практически идеально, новый альбом уже вышел, и мнения критиков в основном положительные.  
Я счастлив сейчас работать на Х-Факторе, а мы с Гарри фигурируем в невероятном количестве статей, гласящих о нашей поддержке ЛГБТ. Такое ощущение, что закрытая дверь шкафа  _наконец_ открывается...  
  
Я почти добрался до дома, когда мой телефон завибрировал. Новые уведомления из Твиттера. Проверю их позже.  
Я открываю дверь, и в тот самый момент я получаю новое сообщение от Зейна:  ** _"Чувак, что это за нафиг?"._**  Ну и что же это может значить?  
  
Как только я захожу в комнату, я слышу голоса. Лиам и Гарри разговаривают о чем-то:  
  
– Это не он, и ты прекрасно знаешь это. Он никогда бы не сказал что-то, вроде  _этого_.  
  
– Меня это не волнует. Это уже слишком.   
  
– Поговори с ним, я уверен, что он может всё объяснить.   
  
– Нет, я устал бороться. Это не стоит такой боли, Лиам!   
  
– Не говори так, Гарри.  _Ты любишь его, и он любит тебя…_  Конечно, оно стоит того.  
  
– Нет. Этого не достаточно. Сколько раз можно разбить сердце, до тех пор, пока станет уже невозможным собрать его по кусочкам в который раз? Скажи мне, Ли.  
  
Я застыл. О чём они говорят? Ясно, что обо мне, но почему? Что произошло?  
  
Когда я, наконец, я выдал свое присутствие в комнате, парни обернулись ко мне, и я увидел Гарри, в глазах которого так явно плескались боль и отчаяние, а в выражении лица Лиама было полнейшее разочарование.  
  
– Хаз, любимый, что случилось?  
  
– Не смей прикасаться ко мне. Лиам, пусть он уедет, пожалуйста.  
  
– Чувак, я думаю, что тебе нужно прийти попозже...  
  
– Я не уйду никуда, пока хоть кто-нибудь из вас не скажет мне, что, блять, за нахуй сейчас происходит.  
  
Гарри зло уставился на меня. Но в нем есть что-то ещё, что-то, чего я никогда не видел раньше, - Гарри выглядит опустошенным. Словно кто-то высосал всю жизнь из его некогда прекрасных, зеленых глаз. И меня это пугает меня больше всего.  _Что бы ни произошло, это его разбило._  
  
– Любимый, просто скажи мне, что я сделал не так.   
  
– Ох, ты и правда не знаешь этого, не так ли?  
  
– Нет, не знаю. Ну же, расскажите мне.   
  
– Проверь свой Twitter.  
  
И я делаю это, как вдруг я вижу те твиты, в которых  _"я"_  называл эту статью бредом.  _"Я"_  сказал, что я - натурал.  
  
– Хаз, я не писал это. Я никогда бы не сделал ничего, вроде этого. Ты же знаешь меня.   
  
– Я знаю, что это не ты. Но это сейчас на всеобщем обозрении. Мы шли к  _такому времени_  так долго, и что мы имеем теперь? Это? Ты знаешь, что скажут люди. Они снова будут называть нас дерьмом. А я так больше не могу. Я устал, мне не хватает сил продолжать бороться в одиночку.   
  
– Ты не один. Я был с тобой с самого начала. Я всегда буду рядом.  
  
– Нет. Всё, что ты когда-либо делал – это постоянно позволял им контролировать тебя, все твои действия. Они сказали завести тебе девушку, и ты завел. Они сказали тебе сохранять дистанцию, держаться подальше от меня на публике, и ты продолжал отдаляться от меня. Они сказали тебе вести себя  _"натуральнее"_ , и ты делал то, что говорили они. Ты позволяешь им говорить от твоего же имени. Позволяешь им использовать себя для их отвратительного плана, в котором "быть геем - плохо". Они используют твой Твиттер, потому что они знают, что ты не сделаешь ровным счетом ничего против них. Они знают, что ты примешь любую лапшу, которую они вешают тебе на уши. Тебя вообще когда-нибудь волновало то, что кому-то ты делаешь этим больно? Потому что это обижает наших поклонников, наших друзей, нашу семью, меня. Но я даже не уверен, что тебя это волнует.  
  
– Конечно же я переживаю из-за этого. Все, что я когда-либо делал - это все для того, чтобы защитить тебя. Я беру всё это на себя, чтобы ты мог быть самим собой. Я делаю все это, потому что я люблю тебя. Потому что ложь разрушает тебя, а это единственное, что я могу контролировать.  
  
– Неужели ты не видишь, как это все в любом случае разрушает меня изнутри? Каждый раз, когда ты лжешь, я ломаюсь всё больше и больше. Как ты думаешь, сколько же еще раз мне придется склеивать себя снова и снова, прежде чем я сломаюсь окончательно и от меня останутся лишь крошечные кусочки? Я уже сломлен, знаешь.   
  
– Я всегда найду способ починить твою сломанную душу, Гарри... Я всегда смогу излечить твое израненное сердце, малыш.   
  
– Может быть, не сможешь. Может быть, они уже довели меня до грани? Может быть, мы должны сдаться. Может я должен закончить все это и просто уйти, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
– Не говори так. Мы не можем позволить им забрать нашу любовь. Мы не можем позволить им выиграть. Мы почти на финише, дорогой. Нам просто нужно быть чуть-чуть сильнее. Не отказывайся от нас.   
  
– Я не знаю. Мне кажется, что мы продвигаемся на несколько шагов вперёд для того, чтобы отступать назад каждый ёбанный раз.  
  
И я просто не могу найти слов, потому что знаю, что он прав. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что мы становимся немного ближе к истине, они толкают нас обратно, к беспросветной паутине лжи. Но я никогда не откажусь от нас. От нашей любви. Завтра я подумаю о том, как всё уладить. Завтра у нас будет ещё день борьбы, в которой надо сражаться. А нам нужно выиграть, потому что, если нет, то,  ** _куда направятся наши разбитые сердца?_**


End file.
